Monster Magnet
Monster Magnet is an American stoner rock band, hailing from Red Bank, New Jersey. Active since 1989 with vocalist/guitarist Dave Wyndorf as the sole original member, Monster Magnet are best known for a dirge-like stoner rock sound inspired by Alice Cooper, Hawkwind and Amon Duul II to name a few. The band gained mainstream attention and fame with their 1998 album Powertrip and the hit single "Space Lord" (Notably the first ever song aired on MTV's famous countdown program "Total Request Live"), also shifting the band's sound to something more resembling commercial rock with hints of space rock and psychedelic. Monster Magnet to date have ten studio albums along with a host of other releases. Wyndorf went through a series of different names in naming the group such as "Dog of Mystery", "Airport 75", "Triple Bad Acid", "Love Monster" and "King Fuzz" before finally settling on "Monster Magnet", taken from the name of a 1960s toy made by Wham-O, which Wyndorf liked when he was a child. History Early Years and Spine of God (1989 - 1992) A&M Part 1: Superjudge and Dopes (1993 - 1997) A&M Part 2: Powertrip and God Says No (1998 - 2003) Steamhammer: Monolithic Baby! and 4-Way Diablo (2004 - 2008) Signing to Napalm Records and Mastermind (2009 - 2012) Last Patrol and Mindfucker (2013 - Present) Selected Discography Studio Albums *'Spine of God' (1991, Glitterhouse / Caroline) *'Superjudge' (1993, A&M) *'Dopes to Infinity' (1995, A&M) *'Powertrip' (1998, A&M) *'God Says No' (2001, A&M) *'Monolithic Baby!' (2004, Steamhammer) *'4-Way Diablo' (2007, Steamhammer) *'Mastermind' (2010, Napalm) *'Last Patrol' (2013, Napalm) *'Mindfucker' (2018, Napalm) Extended Plays & Live Albums *'Lizard Johnny' (1990, Circuit) *'Murder' (1990, Primo Scree) *'Monster Magnet'(1990, Glitterhouse) *'25... Tab' (1991, Glitterhouse) *'Look To The Orb For Your Warning' (1995, A&M) *'Interview Disc' (1995, A&M Records) *'Live From The Pit' (1998, Global Satellite) *'Live in Las Vegas' (1999, The Album Network) *'Superjudge / She Digs That Hole' (2010, Studio 13) *'Dopes' (2011, Studio 13) Remix Albums *'Milking the Stars: A Re-Imagining Of Last Patrol' (2014, Napalm) *'Cobras and Fire: The Mastermind Redux' (2015, Napalm) Demo Albums *'Love Monster' (1988, Cool Beans; 2001, Wrong Way) *'Forget About Life, I'm High On Dope' (1989, Cool Beans) *'We're Stoned, What Are You Going To Do About It?' (1989, Cool Beans) *'The TAB Remix' (1989, Cool Beans) Personnel Current Members *'Dave Wyndorf' – Lead vocals, guitar (1989–present) *'Phil Caivano' – Rhythm guitar (1998–present) *'Bob Pantella' – Drums (2004–present) *'Garrett Sweeny' – Lead guitar (2010–present) *'Chris Kosnik' – Bass (2013–present) Former Members *'John McBain' – Lead guitar (1989-1993) *'Tim Cronin' – Drums, Vocals, Visuals (1989–1991) *'Ed Mundell' – Lead guitar (1993–2010) *'Jim Baglino' – Bass guitar (2001–2013) *'Joe Calandra' – Bass guitar (1991–2001) *'Jon Kleiman' – Drums (1991–2001) List of Known Tours External Links *Official Website *Facebook References Category:USA Category:New Jersey Category:Band Category:Space Rock Category:Psychedelic Category:Hard Rock Category:Red Bank Category:Napalm Records Category:Circuit Records Category:Caroline Records Category:A&M Records Category:SPV Records Category:Glitterhouse Records Category:Monster Magnet Category:Dave Wyndorf Category:Stub Category:Ed Mundell Category:John McBain Category:Tim Cronin Category:Jon Kleiman Category:Joe Calandra Category:Jim Baglino